


The Doctor's Wife.

by IllusionWolf



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, F/M, Pregnancy, quick fluffy one shot with my favourite doctor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 12:25:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9071605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllusionWolf/pseuds/IllusionWolf
Summary: Harvey couldn't believe it when Lou said yes to his proposal. Now, six months into their marriage, he still can't really believe it. Lou asks him to check on her favourite cow, who she suspects to be pregnant, while she runs an errand in town.What Harvey finds out, however, delights him to no end.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little fluffy drabble that I needed to write to get over a writer's block! Enjoy!

Harvey sighed quietly, blinking his eyes as they first opened in the early morning light. The smell of a cooking breakfast greeted his nostrils, and he smiled softly, pulling the blanket up to snuggle in for his final moments of sleep.  
“Harvey? Breakfast!”  
Those sweet words, made even sweeter by the voice that called him, pulled him into the kitchen, changing out of his soft pyjamas before he entered the kitchen to the beautiful sight of his wife, dishing up a meal of fried eggs, hash browns, pancakes, sausages, bacon, the whole works. Raising an eyebrow, Harvey gave his wife a soft peck on the cheek before seating himself at the small kitchen table, eyeing the large feed almost suspiciously.  
“What’s the occasion, Lou?”  
The blonde woman turned, her short blonde hair swaying with the movement.  
“Occasion? Do I need an occasion to treat my wonderful husband?”  
Harvey laughed, pulling up his first forkful.  
“No, I suppose not.”  
Lou joined him at the table shortly after, both enjoying the pleasant silence as they ate their breakfast. Standing once they were finished, Lou picked up both plates, washing them quickly then leaving them to drain. Turning back to Harvey, she opened her mouth, then shut it quickly, biting her lip hesitantly. Raising an eyebrow to his wife, Harvey sat back in the chair.  
“Everything alright, hon?”  
Lou sighed, smiling softly.  
“Harvey, honey, I know that Sunday is your only day off, but...”  
Harvey sighed dramatically, tugging at his facial hair.  
“I knew there had to be a catch for the fancy breakfast.” He laughed, unable to keep a serious composure. Sunday may have been his day off, but her work on the farm kept herself busy all day, every day, and he loved giving her a helping hand when he could. Besides, during his lie-in, she had been out, checked over and fed all the animals, collected any crops that needed to be collected, and made sure everything had been watered. He was more than happy to aid her in any way he could.  
“Go on, I’d be happy to help.”  
Lou sighed, sitting back down in her seat and placing her chin in her hand. Whatever this was, it was serious.  
“Do you remember, when we got married, we went on our honeymoon to the city? How we left the animals with Marnie, to save her from traveling here?”  
He nodded, a frown furrowing in his brow.  
“I think she must have left the cows with her bull, I think Daisy’s pregnant, but I’m not sure. She hasn’t given me milk for the last couple of days, and she’s gained far more weight over the spring than the others. But, you know, I’ve never done this farming thing before, and I might be wrong. I know you’re not a vet, but would you mind checking her out for me? You might recognize it better than me.”  
Harvey smiled, standing and placing his hands on her shoulders. Kissing her cheek, he walked over to the door, pulling on his jacket.  
“Of course, darling. Shall we check her out?”  
Lou hesitated.  
“I.. uhm... I actually have to meet Maru in town for something quick, so could you do it alone? I’m so sorry to do this, but she couldn’t meet any other day.”  
Harvey laughed, opening the front door.  
“As long as she’s not stealing my medical supplies!”  
Lou then crossed the room, planting a kiss on his lips before reaching for her own jacket.  
“I’ve left her in the barn for you. Could you let her out to graze when you’re done?”  
He nodded, a small smile gracing his lips, as he let himself out into the cool, nipping Spring air. He turned to say goodbye to his wife, but she was already off down the lane, almost jogging with her mission. He smiled to himself, watching her leave with nothing but love in his eyes. Moving to travel down the cobblestone path that weaved through the farm, he was jolted out of his thoughts by a cold nose touching his hand. Laughing, he greeted Lou’s dog, Yonai, with a ruffle of his golden ears, letting the ever energetic dog run to chase some crows that had descended. Continuing down the path, he then allowed himself to return to his thoughts.  
The first time he had laid eyes on the new farmer, she had been dragged in by Marlon, who had found her in the first few levels of the mines. She was unconscious, bloody and bruised after being overwhelmed by the various monsters that resided in the mines. She was out for a solid three hours before she had come to, and he was infatuated instantly. Her charm, looks and sweet personality had caught him, but he was sure she would never fall for one like him. In a town full of handsome musicians, muscular sportsmen and talented writers, how could a beautiful girl like her fall for the dorky, scrawny doctor? The day she gave him the bouquet, he was sure she was playing some sort of prank, that she would laugh maniacally as soon as he said yes. But she didn’t. The look of pure delight on her face when he said yes was only matched by the delight when he gave her the mermaid pendant.  
Now, six months married, he could still hardly believe that he could be so lucky as to have her as his wife.  
Opening the door to the barn, the sweet smell of hay greeted him immediately, and his eyes fell on the pale coloured cow as she raised her head to look at him. Daisy had been Lou’s first animal on the farm, so he knew her well. He pet the cow’s soft head as he directed his attention to her abdomen, and the tell-tale swell of her rounded stomach. There was no doubt that this cow was pregnant, and he wondered how Lou could have been unsure.  
Probably because she had seen Daisy each and every day as she milked her, and the growth of her stomach may have not been noticed, whereas he hadn’t seen Daisy for at least a few weeks. Running his hand over the large swell, just to make sure, he checked her udders, which were dry, with no milk available no matter what he did. Standing straight, Harvey moved to the animal door, raising it and letting the cow wander out. When she was standing side-by-side with her herd-mates, it seemed to be doubly obvious. He’d have to pay a trip to Marnie to tell her her bull would be a father, whether he knew it or not.  
Breathing deeply in the fresh air, he let himself out of the field, strolling slowly through the farm back to the house. Pushing open the door, he was surprised to see Lou standing by the sink, drying the plates that they had used for breakfast.  
“You’re home?” He asked, hanging up his jacket. She turned to him, something that he did not recognize burning behind her eyes.  
“Well? What about Daisy?”  
He smiled, nodding silently.  
“Now, you said yourself that I’m not a vet, but I’m almost sure she’s pregnant.”  
Lou bit her thumbnail, looking into space with worry shooting through her features.  
“Are you sure?” She asked finally, not looking to him.  
He laughed, stepping towards her.  
“Hon, I’m a doctor. I think I can recognize pregnancy when I see it.”  
She raised her gaze then, a delighted, cheeky smile splitting her lips. Closing the distance between them with a few short, bouncy steps, she pulled something from her back pocket, thrusting it into his hands. He looked at her, confusion playing on his features as he then lowered his eyes to the small, plastic stick in his hands. His breath caught in his throat as he spotted the two pink lines that told him that it was positive.  
“Oh yeah?”


End file.
